: This renewal application requests funding for a three year extension of the project entitled "Formal and Informal Mental Health Networks in Robert Wood Johnson (RWJ) Sites." The purposes of this extension are: 1) to continue the analyses of data from a two-wave (1989 and 1991) study of the inter- organizational development of community support systems for persons with a serious and persistent mental illness; and 2) to add a third wave (1993) of data to assess the persistence of system changes some 15-20 months after the conclusion of demonstration program funding. The study involves ten sites: nine cities participating in the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation Program on Chronic Mental Illness (RWJ/PCM) and one comparison community. The data collectedat each time point relate to the inter-organizational structure of the community support system (CSS); the performance of the CSS relative to the needs of persons with a chronic mental illness; the centrality and effectiveness of the public mental health authority in the CSS networks; case manager working relationships with CSS agencies; and the composition and structureof the local mental health leadership networks. In addition, client outcome data from the National Evaluation of the RWJ/PCM will be available for a subset of the demonstration cities in 1989 and 1991 so that the impact of service system changes on continuity of care, level of functioning, and quality of life can be assessed. A variety of social network and multivariate statistical analysis techniques will be employed to measure these effects over time.